Te amare por siempre
by tres seres
Summary: YURI!, tomoyo le confiesa sus sentimientos a sakura tercer cap y ya tiene nombre
1. SAKURA

Sakura-chan  
  
Querido diario, hoy... hoy... bueno hoy... ¡dios! ¿¡Por que es tan difícil de escribir!? Es que hoy ocurrió una cosa, muy inesperada; hoy Tomoyo me dijo que me quería, si, sé que extraño pero todo ocurrió esta misma tarde.  
  
Eran como las cuatro de la tarde, no faltaba mucho para que el sol se ocultase; el cielo daba un tinte multicolor, el hermoso azul tenue de siempre, pero con los colores de la tarde, con el rosa entre naranja, a la paz del toque blanco de las nubes y el amarillo intenso de los rayos del astro sol apunto de ocultarse; El ambiente ligeramente embriagaba, el aire era fresco, no era frío como otros días; los arboles del parque del rey pingüino se mecían acompasados del viento que se encargaban de jugar no solo con los cabellos de Tomoyo y mío, si no con las hojas caídas de los arboles.  
  
Ambas veníamos de comprar un libro el cual utilizaríamos para una clase de la secundaria, que como ya sabrás, las dos quedamos en el mismo grupo, ya estamos en segundo grado y fue una suerte el que nos tocara no solo juntas a nosotras dos, sino con todas nuestras demás amigas.  
  
Bien, veníamos calladas disfrutando de la, magia de la tarde, Tomoyo se detuvo y yo seguí adelante, pero note que ella no estaba di la vuelta para buscarla.  
  
Allí estaba, la mire preguntando él por que, me miro entre risueña y sonrojada, entrecerró sus ojos y solo dijo " Sakura te amo", sus mejillas tomaron un tinte rojo sangre, que en su blanca piel se dejaba ver, yo solo conteste "Tomoyo yo también te quiero" con su mismo tinte rojo, pero ella me miro seria y triste a la vez, se acerco y tomo mis manos entre las suyas "Sakura yo... no solo te quiero como una simple amiga... Sakura yo te amo", quede inmóvil como hipnotizada "Tomoyo yo... yo " no sabia que decir, que pensar, aquel ambiente mágico se desintegro, el aire helo, y el sol que momentos antes brillaba se ocultaba.  
  
El viento que antes jugaba con nuestros cabellos, apresaban cruel mente nuestros rostros, los hermosos ojos de Tomoyo, no contuvieron las lagrimas y al no haber respuesta de mi parte, soltó mis manos y se cubrió, el rostro, dio la vuelta y se fue, en un paso tranquilo y sereno, yo quería decir algo, ¡quería detenerla!, ¡hablar con ella!, ¡realmente pude haberlo echo!, pero estúpidamente no lo hice...  
  
Pasaron los minutos, el cielo ya estaba por completo oscuro, el viento soplaba con mas fuerza, sé hacia tarde, regrese a casa; no quería ver a nadie, mi padre no se encontraba, no estaría en toda una semana, solo mi hermano y con su clásico humor y claro al verme esbozo su "moustro" de recibimiento, lo mire seria y sin mucho animo, subí a mi cuarto, el toco Ami puerta le pedí estar sola; ya en el silencio de mi cuarto, comenze a llorar, Kero quiso hablarme pero le suplique por que me dejara, no me sentía bien.  
  
Lo que más me molestaba era el hecho que no pude detenerla, que la había hecho llorar, nunca quise lastimarla ¿pero que decir?, ¿¡que contestarle? ¿ Y ahora que aria? ¿Hablarte y si no quería, y si estaba molesta, y sí... ? ¡Hay tantas cosas!.  
  
Por eso quise desahogarme en ti, contigo querido diario, escribo en tus hojas las tonterías de mis actos. La verdad Tomoyo siempre a estado conmigo en la buenas y en las malas, ha sabido ser mi gran amiga, mi confidente, no me quejo de ti... pero ella sabe mas de mí que cualquier otra persona, sabe como animarme siempre, y siempre ha tenido una cálida sonrisa cuando mas la necesito, mas en esos los momentos tan duros para mi, ella siempre ha estado conmigo, y temo que ese "siempre" ya no sea.... y por mi culpa;  
  
Tomoyo siempre me apoyo cuando me gustaba Yukito y más cuando me le declare pero Yukito me rechazo, Tomoyo me apoyo mucho después, cuando supe que Yukito era Yue, cuando Eriol llego y cuando Shaoran regreso a China, también estuvo presente en las peleas para sellar las cartas clow y recuerdo cuando una de las carta robo tu voz y yo estabas cerca y no hice nada, me sentía miserable, te sentías triste y no pude hacer nada si no hubiera sido por Shaoran... no se me hubiera vuelto loca de rabia....  
  
siempre me a gustado escuchar tu hermosa y melodiosa voz. Siempre has estado conmigo eres mi mejor amiga no se que haría si me faltaras, te quiero tanto, pero lo de esta tarde dios no se como explicar con palabras lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que me amabas, juro que no fue odio o asco sino lo contrario me gusto y me asusto pero...no lo se estoy tan confundida, aun en mi mente puedo oírte diciendo "Sakura yo te amo".  
  
No, no dios no lo creo hoy... perdón que llore sobre ti diario pero... no puedo evitarlo, ella se va, Tomoyo se va, quise hablar con ella pero solo me rehuía, con una escusa tonta, no me entere por Naoko y Shijaru que se iba, si, se va y me deja para siempre se va.... a Londres y me deja Tomoyo me deja y no quiero eso...  
  
Continuara... 


	2. TOMOYO

Parece q el otro mail no t llego cuata!! tarde un poco pero andaba en crisis pq no me salia nada de esta cabezota....Por cierto donde estas q t echamos de menosssssss.....q sepas cuata q animeportal volvio ^^ bueno ahi t dejo el fic....ya espero tu partee...Besossss  
  
Athenea  
  
*************************************  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy te escribo algunas letras pues hoy tuve el día más horrible de mi existencia y no tengo a nadie a quien contarle y poder desahogarme. Ya se que pensaras que ella es la mas adecuada para ello, pero es de ella de quien tengo que hablarte. Esta mañana me desperté como siempre al asomar el sol por el horizonte, ya sabes que es algo que me encanta el poder ver el amanecer y ese color rojizo que pinta todo el cielo como si fuera sangre. Me levante y me puse el uniforme de la escuela, ya este es mi ultimo año y al próximo podré ir a la universidad; quería estudiar alguna carrera en la misma universidad que ella, pero ya creo que no.  
  
Pues bien, esta tarde fuimos a comprar unos libros que nos hacían falta en la escuela; yo ya los había comprado pero me encanta ir con mi amiga de compras y ver como sus ojos brillan al ver cualquier cosa que le gusta, me hace sentir feliz; pues bien venia con ella por el parque del rey pingüino, siempre hablando de cualquier cosa, cualquier charla de Sakura por pequeña que sea me llena de alegría aunque me hable de Yukito, Touya o de Li; yo la miraba mientras el viento jugaba con nuestro pelo y con algunas hojas que el otoño arrastró por allí, sus ojos tenían una luz especial y hoy lucia linda, pero más linda de lo normal. Y me decidí a decírselo, si hoy le diría todo; no me hubiese atrevido pero después de aquella charla que tuve ayer con Rika me decidí.  
  
Esa mañana como siempre llegue temprano y estaba sola en la clase leyendo un poco cuando entró Rika -Hola Tomoyo, buenos días!! -Hola Rika!! Yo no estuve muy feliz en todo el día, Sakura estaba más cariñosa de lo normal con Li desde que volvió de Hong Kong y eso me sigue doliendo pero trate que mi amiga no se diese cuenta; pero a la salida de la escuela no pude más ellos se fueron juntos. -Mañana vamos a comprar los libros vale Tomoyo?, no me quedo más que dedicarle una sonrisa y aceptarlo. Después corrí lo mas deprisa que pude y lloré debajo de uno de los arboles del patio trasero de la escuela, me sentía muy mal después de ver como Sakura y Shaoran salian tomados de las manos y recorde tambien cuando me contó lo de su primer beso.Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos pero en ese momento alguien llegó. -Daidouji, estas bien? La miré a los ojos y me llenó su confianza así que le conte todo lo que sentía por Sakura, ella solo se dedico a acariciarme la mano y consolarme pues mis lágrimas salían a raudales por mis ojos. -Debes decírselo, más aún si con ello puedes librarte de ese viaje a Londres, inténtalo Tomoyo-chan; mire a Rika por un momento y ahí me decidí.  
  
Me paré mi corazón latía frenéticamente, creí que jamas me atrevería a decirle nada de esto; pero ella se volvió y miré sus profundos ojos por un instante. Aquella voz de niña pequeña, aquella sonrisa...  
  
-Tomoyo que te pasa? Por qué te paras? ;solo la miré pero no pude decírselo así con aquellos ojos que aún cuando los recuerdo me masacran. Cerré un poco mis ojos intentando ocultar mi vergüenza y,  
  
-Sakura yo te amo -dije lo más rápido que pude. Ella me miró creyendo no escuchar lo que yo le dije y me dijo que me queria. ¿Cómo puede ser tan....Dios....tan tonta de no darse cuenta que la amo? `Le explique que la amaba de otra manera como ella me quería y sólo me miró, sus ojos contenían miedo pero también pude ver a traves de ellos asco...¿Por qué? Nunca quise ver eso en los ojos de Sakura, quise correr; alejarme para siempre de aquellos ojos que me hacían tanto daño pero mis piernas no me respondían, puse mis manos en mi cara tapando mis lagrimas, aquellas que caían por ella; y encaminé mis pasos lentamente lejos de ella...de ella q con esa sola mirada había roto mi corazón en millones de pedazos. Cuando llegué a casa subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y estuve allí llorando por esos ojos q tanto daño me han hecho con una única mirada, empece a recoger mis cosas. Me prometí a mi misma que si ella no me aceptaba me iría a Londres pues mi madre me lo pidió ya que quería estar mas tiempo conmigo y como la trasladaron alli por unos meses....  
  
Y desde allí te escribo pues ahora mismo eres mi único compañero en esta fría y oscura ciudad, el único recuerdo que tengo de Japón es la ultima carta que me llegó de Rika. Me dice que Sakura esta triste por mi ausencia, pero no lo creo pq dice que Yue le ha reprendido por lo que me ha hecho. Parece que el también ha pasado lo mismo por culpa de Touya. Aunque creo que le he visto pero no estoy muy segura, pues el otro dia cuando volvía del Kenshington college que es donde termino mi ultimo año antes de entrar en la universidad, quise ver a Yue en una sombra que paso por mi cabeza.  
  
Voy a dejarte pues esa sombra esta ahora en el afeitar de la ventana de mi habitación y quiero ver si es Yue-kun...  
  
*********************************  
  
esta parte la ecribio athenea si les gusto por favor reviewsya medicen como quieren que se continue con lemon sin lemon con leve lemon , o solo ai 


	3. life in sakura y tomoyo

hola perdón por la tardanza pero la verdad me fue difícil continuar las ideas se me fueron de la cabeza  
  
pero le doy las gracias Yukiro no te preocupes como veras la cosas se ponen un poco mejor y gracias por tu titulo me encanto y como veras ya se lo puse gracias espero no decepcionarte, este capitulo te lo dedico con cariño neee no vemos cuídate. //////////////////////////  
  
Sakura:  
  
Fui una estúpida como permití que esto sucediera, pero paso y todo de manera muy rápido... cuando me entere que se iría pense que tenia tiempo de hablar con ella pero eso era muy tarde ya, puesto que ya se había ido, por días me sentí morir y mas aun cuando Yue hablo conmigo y me reprocho lo de Tomoyo, (al parecer le tuvo mas confianza que a mi), y con el corazón en la mano me contó lo que le había ocurrido con mi hermano.  
  
" yo también sufrí mucho cuando Touya me rechazo nunca supo lo que sentía por mi y cada vez que me ve, me evita o me deja solo, Sakura es por eso que no estuvo bien lo que hiciste", yo quede en silencio sabia que el tenia razón, mi silencio significo rechazo y se confundió con odio o peor aun con asco, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás debía continuar ahora pero sin Tomoyo.  
  
¿pero como dios mío? ¿como? Si ahora lo sabia ella siempre fue mi luz y mi fuerza mis ganas por hacer la cosas, mi necesidad por que el mundo existiera......  
  
******************************* cerré mi diario ya no pude continuar seguir escribiendo, seguir recordando....y llore, llore hasta que mis ojos se cansaran, hasta que pidieran que me detuviera. El cansancio me venció y dormí por unas horas.  
  
Un ruido me despertó, vi el reloj y apenas eran las 4 de la madrugada el revoloteo de una alas llamo mi atención... ¡era Yue! ¿pero que hacia a esta hora y afuera de mi ventana?. "¿¡Yue que ocurre!?" casi grite al verlo, "Sakura ven conmigo por favor" me dijo y sin mas me hizo llamar a la carta vuelo y salir tras de el.... conforme volábamos note que el estaba usando su magia para que atravesáramos a una velocidad increíble la ciudad.... y no solo ella si no todo Japón y otros lugares.  
  
No llevábamos ni dos horas volando sin decir palabra alguna hasta cundo llegamos a un lugar extraño, al parecer era un colegio enorme y muy lujoso. Cuando bajamos estabamos en tejado cuando por fin nos acomodamos decidí preguntar en donde estabamos... "¿Yue que ocurre? ¿Donde estamos? " el me miro serio como indeciso pero al fin decidió contestar, " aqui esta Tomoyo" dijo fríamente pero mi corazón se detuvo y un dolor en el estomago inundo mis entrañas y una calidez se apodero de mi pecho, quise reír y llorar de alegría, pero el miedo me volvió y la pregunta surgió "¿Tomoyo... pero Yue?", volvió a mirarme y "¿¡ACASO NO LA QUIERES NI COMO AMIGA!?" me grito colérico, sus ojos eran distantes pero me decidí a contestarle," CLARO QUE LA QUIERO Y MAS QUE UNA AMIGA, SIEMPRE LE HE QUERIDO Y NUNCA SE LO HE DICHO, ESE DIA ME DIO MIEDO Y NO PUDE CONTESTARLE Y LO SIENTO ME OYES, LO SIENTO, POR QUE LA QUIERO!" me derrumbe y comencé a llorar amargamente me hinque ante Yue sin mirarlo, me sentía demasiado mal para verle a la cara.  
  
Sentí una mano cálida que tomaba mi rostro y limpiaba mis lagrimas, era Yue quien me miraba con expresión de comprensión, beso mi frente y dijo dulcemente como en un susurro " eso era lo que quería oír" lo mire confundida tratando de calmarme "hace tiempo que la localice gracias a Rika y por eso te traje, se que se aman y comprendí con tu tristeza que todo fue una confusión, por eso te traje, no quiero que paces lo que yo" Me limpie las lagrimas y sonreí un poco, camino un poco y antes de levantarse en vuelo le dije "sabes mi hermano tiene temor a amar, se que el te quiere, lo que pasa es que teme (al igual que yo) a la perdida, te ama si no, no te hubiera dado sus poderes" cuando dije esto el me miro con incredulidad "en verdad lo crees así Sakura" volvía sonreír y mas animada le confíe "Yue-kun el teme que tu aun ames a Clow, y siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti en tu forma de Yukito o en tu imagen real, dale tiempo tu igual yo lo conozco bien por algo es mi hermano" y le regale mi sonrisa mas grande y el se sonrojo un poco pensando en lo que le había dicho y me miro "vamos Sakura no hay que perder tiempo"  
  
Yue primero merodeo un poco y paso un rato al parecer en ese país apena iría a oscurecer el sol se ocultaba. por fin Yue volvió y me indico en donde tendría que aterrizar.  
  
Aterrice en el balcon de una ventana y la luz del cuarto se prendió y una sombra finamente dibujaba comenzaba a acercarse yo reconocí la silueta y aun mas la melodiosa voz de..... Tomoyo que llamaba a Yue.  
  
"¿Yue_ kun eres tu?" y Tomoyo hizo aun lado la cortina, y vi como sus ojos estaban tristes, sin brillo... casi igual a los míos en estos últimos días, poco a poco comenzaban a abrirse y llenarse de brillo me volvió a mirar con alegría y pronunciando mi nombre "¡Sakura!" el sonido de su voz era encantador, no sabia cuanto extrañaba el sonido de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre de esa forma y me sonrío como solo ella podía , y recordé su sonrisa de ángel pero.... como si volviera a realidad de las cosas la tristeza volvió a su rostro y eso me partió el alma.  
  
"¿Sakura...que haces aquí?" me acerque a ella pero ella retrocedió como con miedo, "vine por que te amo Tomoyo y quiero que me perdones......"  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


End file.
